1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for sheets, and more particularly to a dispenser for a stack of sponge sheets used for cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sponges are a fairly robust, substantial cleaning tool that consumers keep near the sink, to help them with messes, spills and clean ups. One universal problem with sponges has to do with odor and appearance. Current methods to take care of this include placing the sponge in a microwave, placing the sponge in the dishwasher, washing the sponge in hot soap and water, soaking the sponge in vinegar, soaking the sponge in baking soda and water, and (most often), doing nothing. In the end, the sponge always gets thrown away, much to the dissatisfaction of the consumer, as they feel it is not yet “used up”, because it is so large. Sponges are also perceived as taking a long time to biodegrade in landfills because of their size.
In addition to more acceptable sponge configurations, consumers desire more efficient devices that can be used to store and dispense sheets of cleaning materials. Sheet materials are often interfolded into stacks and placed into a dispenser such that upon removal of one sheet, a subsequent sheet is partially dispensed having an exposed portion that extends from the dispenser's opening. This method of “pop-up” sheet dispensing is convenient for many applications, since the next sheet is readily presented for quick access. However, the pop-up sheet dispensing feature can become unreliable as the height of the dispenser increases and/or the stack height of the remaining sheets decreases. When this occurs, the partially dispensed sheet can “fall-back” into the dispenser's interior where it is inconvenient to reach. Thus, consumers desire dispensers that work easily with one hand without the problems associated with sheet “fall back”.
Therefore, there is need for alternative sponge materials that will help consumers achieve light duty clean ups with smaller sized sponges and that are seen by consumers as better for the environment due to shorter biodegrade times. Also, there is a need for improved devices that can be used to dispense sheets of these sponge materials easily with one hand without sheet “fall back”.